greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies (Episode)
Legacies Synopsis THE ROYAL FLUSH GANG INVADES STARLING CITY A gang of bank robbers, dubbed The Royal Flush Gang, hits a local bank and seriously wounds an off-duty police officer during a heist. Diggle (David Ramsey) tells Oliver (Stephen Amell) he needs to deviate from his father's list and start helping the citizens of Starling City. Meanwhile, Tommy (Colin Donnell) asks Thea (Willa Holland) for relationship advice, but things get awkward when she realizes he was asking about Laurel (Katie Cassidy). Moira (Susanna Thompson) confronts Oliver about all of his recent disappearances in the middle of family functions. John Behring Directed the Episode Written by Moira Kirland & Marc Guggenheim (#106). Summary Four masked robbers, three men and a woman wearing masks with the Ace, King, Queen, and Jack on them, break into a bank and knock out the manager when he says he doesn't have the combination for the vault. One of the customers, an off-duty cop named Stan Washington, goes for his concealed weapon. His wife Jana warns him against it and one of the robbers, Ace, hears them talking. He shoots Stan several times before the leader, the King, stops him. The police arrive and Detective Hilton orders the robbers to surrender. They send all of the hostages out, wearing similar masks to their own. By the time the police struggle past the crowd, they discover that the robbers have tunneled out through the floor of the vault. Down in the tunnels, King tells Ace that they don't kill. Oliver and Diggle are sparring at the hideout and Oliver easily takes his ally down repeatedly. He explains that a man named Yao Fei taught him but refuses to give Diggle more detail. Oliver then brings up the file on another of the men on his father's list, Scott Morgan. Morgan has been cutting off power to the poor but Diggle points out that winter won' be for another month. He suggests that Oliver go after the bank robbers, nicknamed the Royal Flush Gang. However, Oliver says that he doesn't see a point in going after street criminals. Diggle suggests that Oliver think beyond the men on Robert's list but Oliver insists that he needs to keep his promise to his father so that he didn't die in vain. Diggle says that Oliver has a narrow definition of being a hero and Oliver insists that he isn't a hero. After the cave-in traps him, Oliver burns a blank page from his father's journal to keep the fire going. As he weakens from a lack of food and water, Robert's ghost suddenly appears in the cave. At the CNRI legal office, Joanna and Laurel learns that one of their major donors, Stagg Industries, has stopped donating to the firm. Tommy comes in and offers to fly Laurel out of town for the weekends. She wonders why he's coming on so strong and Tommy explains that he wanted to follow up on his offer to let her learn more about him. Laurel says that they've lost their funding and she has more important things to think about, and Tommy realizes that it's not a good time. At the manor, Thea and Oliver are talking and she points out that their mother has been down since Walter left suddenly on his business trip. Moira comes in and tells them that she's invited Janice Bowen and her son Carter to have brunch with them. Carter was in Oliver's in high school and was the perfect student that Moira always used to compare to Oliver. Oliver and Thea both try to get out of the brunch but Moira insists and they reluctantly give in. Diggle calls Oliver to tell him that Scott Morgan is tried to kill himself, possibly in fear of the Arrow vigilante, and Oliver says that he'll be at the hospital right away. As Oliver starts to head out, Tommy arrives and suggests that they take his new car for a spin. Oliver passes, saying that something important has come up, and leaves. Thea has overheard the conversation and offers to listen if Tommy has something he wants to discuss. Without going into specifics, Tommy says that he's truly interested in a woman but he doesn't think the direct approach would work for telling her his feelings. Thea suggests that he find out what the woman is interested in and then become interested in it himself, and Tommy gets an idea. As he leaves, he thanks Thea for her help. Wen Oliver arrives at the hospital, Diggle tells him that Morgan isn't there. The paramedics are transferring Stan, who is in a coma. Jana comes over and thanks Diggle for financing the necessary treatment for her husband, and Diggle tells her to thank Oliver since he's paying the bills. Once she leaves, Diggle warns Oliver that he's the kind of man who doesn't walk away from someone that needs help. Oliver immediately agrees and tells Diggle that they're going after the bank robbers. They go to the hideout and examine the video surveillance of the bank robbery. They note that Ace was the violent one who shot Stan. Ace is wearing a ring on the hand he used to slap the bank manager, and Oliver figures that he can the impression from the evidence lockup at the station. That night be breaks in, slips by the police, and downloads the file with the photos. The next day, Laurel discovers that Tommy is already at the office, talking with Joanna. He informs them that his company, the Merlyn Global Group, wants to sponsor a charity fundraiser to keep CNRI going. Laurel refuses but Joanna draws her to the side and explains that they need the money and she doesn't care why Tommy is doing it. Laurel reluctantly thanks Tommy for the fundraiser with some prodding from Joanna. Oliver reviews the photos and confirms that the impression is of Larchmont High School. Checking the records, he confirms that one student, Kyle Reston, disappeared five years ago right before his senior year. His family--a father, mother, and younger brother--disappeared at the same time. After checking the recording of the robbery, Oliver confirms that one more hostage left the bank than was inside, meaning that the female robber came out with the hostages. As he goes over the evidence, Oliver realizes that he's late for the brunch and heads out. He gets to the manor just in time and makes small talk with Janice and Carter. Carter is talking about his career as a doctor and research scientist and Oliver comments that Carter is the hero. In Starling City, the Royal Flush Gang is preparing to rob another bank. The father, Derek, tells his son Kyle not to shoot anyone. After Carter boasts about his job, Janice asks Oliver what he's going to do now that he's back and tells her that he's running a nightclub. Diggle comes in and whispers to Oliver that the robbers have hit another bank. Oliver gives his regards, saying he has to deal with a liquor dealer, and goes out into the hallway. As he and Diggle discuss how the robbers will probably escape via the sewers again, Moira comes out and asks her son where he's going. He avoids answering her question and leaves. Derek, Kyle, and the younger brother Teddy escape into the sewers beneath the bank. The police arrive and Kyle opens fire. As Hilton and his men return fire, Arrow arrives and shoots the bag away from the robbers. The Restons retreat and Oliver pins the bag to the floor with more arrows. As the bank robbers escape, the police spot Arrow and tell him to halt. The vigilante shoots out a fuse box and hides in the shadows as the police run by. That night, the Restons try to work out what to do next. Derek wants to leave for Mexico but Teddy says that they don't have enough money yet to survive. An angry Kyle says that they should stick to the plan and get enough money so that they're set, and Derek reluctantly agrees to do one more job to put them over the top. Now that they have identified Kyle, Oliver and Diggle have Felicity meet with them and check the family background. She confirms that Derek worked at the Queen steel factory in Starling City for fifteen years. When Robert Queen closed it in 2007 and outsourced the work to China, Derek was out of a job. Derek was the foreman at the factory but since Robert used a legal loophole to make sure he didn't have to pay severance packages, Derek had nothing to his name. Robert points out that he begged Oliver to survive and tells him to kill himself here and now if he can't keep on living. Disgusted that his sacrifice has been rendered meaningless, Robert gives Oliver a gun. When Oliver insists that he's doomed to slow starvation, Robert says that he can survive it. His son disagrees and puts the gun to his head. Oliver goes to the bar where the factory workers used to drink and Diggle goes after him. The bodyguard insists that what happened isn't Oliver's fault, but Oliver says that it was his father that ruined them and that he has to give the family a chance. As Tommy and Laurel plan the fundraiser, Laurel asks why he's coming after her. Tommy talks about how he recently picked up a girl and went back to her place, only to realize that he had been there two years earlier. He left and remembered how he never forgot the times that he woke up next to Laurel and that it was more than fun. Derek is playing poker at the bar when Oliver sits down with him and explains that his father used to bring him there when he was a child. Derek, unimpressed, points out that Robert kept the truth about the shutdown right up until when it occurred and lied about how the factory would say in Starling City. Oliver says that people are hurt when they make wrong choices but there is always one moment where they can turn it around and do the right thing. He offers Derek a job but the older man refuses, saying that he doesn't want charity from the son of the man who screwed him over. Oliver gives Derek his card in case he changes his mind and points out that they're both dealing with the consequences of Robert's decisions. However, now whatever happens is on the two of them. As he leaves, he secretly puts a bug in Derek's jacket pocket. Oliver returns to the hideout and listens in as the Restons plan their next robbery. He realizes that the family is going to go ahead with the robbery and tells Diggle that he's going to take them down. That night, Oliver and Diggle arrive at the fundraiser. While Oliver tells Diggle about his plan to slip away, Laurel comes in and Tommy compliments her on her dress. He then talks to Thea and finally tells her that Laurel was the woman he was asking for advice about. Shocked and upset, Thea watches as Tommy goes over to Laurel. Carter comes in and stats talking about himself, and then invites Laurel to have a drink with him. She goes off with him and Tommy watches, unhappy with how things are working out. Oliver goes over to Moira at the bar and apologizes for leaving the brunch. Disappointed, Moira says that they already had a connection and she knew what her son was thinking. However, now he isn't interested in being with her or telling her the truth. As Oliver considers telling her the truth, Diggle comes over and tells him that he's heard that the Restons are going for their next bank. Oliver tells his mother that he has to go and tries to apologize, but she tells him not to bother. Kyle and Derek break into the bank. Chloroforming the guard unconscious, and blast open the vault door. As they take the money, they hear someone moving outside. Kyle goes to investigate and Arrow fires at him, but the robber has a riot shield and is ready for him. The two men exchange shots and Kyle's bulletproof vest protects him from an arrow to the chest. The guard wakes up and grabs a shotgun, and prepares to open fire. Meanwhile, Derek has heard the gunshots and comes out to investigate. Arrow shoots the gun out of his hand and the guard prepares to shoot Kyle. Seeing his son in danger, Derek leaps in front of Kyle, taking the shotgun blast meant for his son. Arrow tells the guard to call for an ambulance and then turns to Derek. The father insists that none of it is Kyle's fault and that he was the one who turned his son into a criminal. Oliver pulls the trigger but nothing happens. He realizes that he's hallucinating as "Robert" says that he's made his sacrifice worthless. When Oliver says that he's not strong enough, Robert tells him that it's his responsibility. He apologizes for lying to Oliver for so many years about who he really was and says that he loves him. The police pull up outside. As Hilton and his men charge in, Arrow slips away into the shadows. At the fundraiser, Tommy watches Carter and Laurel dance. A drunken Thea comes up and invites him to dance, and Tommy realizes that she's flirting with him. He tells her that he thinks of her as a younger sister but she says that Laurel doesn't understand him the way that she does. Thea says that she's used to rejection from everyone and Tommy is no exception, and Tommy gets her out as she makes a scene. Laurel notices and goes after them, and finds Thea vomiting in the back alley. Tommy angrily tells her to go back to Carter and Laurel says that she knows Carter is an ass but he also made a big donation to the legal office so she was dancing with him. Tommy admits that he's not thinking straight about her and gets Thea into the car. As he starts to go, Laurel tells him that he owes her a dance and that he earned it. As they drive away, Thea asks Tommy not to hate her and he assures her that he doesn't. At the hideout, Oliver is brooding in the dark when Diggle arrives. The bodyguard assures him that what happened wasn't his fault, but Oliver isn't convinced. Diggle tells him that Robert would be honored by what Oliver did for Derek and asks if Oliver believes that there's now more than one way to save Starling City. Oliver isn't so sure, and Diggle tells him that Stan came out of his coma and will make a full recovery. Oliver wakes up from his hunger-based delirium and prepares to burn another page of his father's journal. As he holds it up to the flames, the invisible ink on the blank page comes out. Looking through the journal, Oliver realizes that there are dozens of names: all of the wealthy that control Starling City. He promises father that he'll live up to his responsibility. When Oliver comes home, he finds Moira pouring herself another drink. She apologizes for what she said earlier and admits that she's been lonely since Walter left. When Moira points out that Oliver has been distance, he says that he misses her and invites her to a late dinner. They go to Carly's burger joint and they order hamburgers. Moira prepares to eat it with a fork but Oliver tells her that it's okay for her to get her hands dirty once in awhile. She eats it, says that it's great, and assures Oliver that Carter doesn't know what Oliver knows about finding the best burger in town. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Currie Graham as King *Kyle Schmid as Ace *Tom Stevens as Jack *Sarah Jane Redmond as Queen Guest Stars *Warren Christie as Carter Bowen *Laura Soltis as Janice Bowen *Mathew Toma Yanagiya as Stan Washington *Karen Holness as Jana Washington *Dalias Blake as SWAT Leader *Brendon Halcrow as Bank Manager Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *This Episode marks the First Time Oliver is seen during the day as the vigilante, Arrow. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2377368/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Legacies *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Legacies *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-legacies-season-1-episode-6 Episode 06